Pokémon The Movie 20: Lunala And The Mystery of The Ultra Beasts
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Ash and co get caught up in a mess which Lillie's friend, Nebby commenced, it's up to Paul and Ash and their new friends, Lillie, Gladion and Hau to stop the Aether Organization from capturing Nebby's friends, the mysterious beings known as the Ultra Beasts. Join in on this Comashipping adventure and enjoy the extraordinary! Can Ash and co save Nebby? What is its secret!


This fanfiction depicts fictional events inspired by the games Pokémon Sun and Moon. This is the Pokémon Moon Story. This fanfiction also contains Comashipping, the pairing between Ash and Paul and is a Yaoi fanfiction. Reader discretion is advised for language, sexual content and minor violence but intense situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my original characters, Yamawa (Madison in the Dub) and Aoi Midori Wilkerson (Azura Long in the Dub) and the fictional events of the first dual-feature movie.

All: Without further ado...

All: ON WITH OUR SHOW!

Unknown: PoV

"Miss Lusamine, target 001 is approaching now. Codename: Nihilego has appeared in sector D3 of Akala Island. Should I send agents to capture it?" A woman asked. I looked up and turned in my chair. I smiled before nodding.

"Yes, Tara. Send Agents Sakura and Hibiscus along with Agent Poinsettia out in vehicle D5 to sector D3 of Akala Island. Give them orders not to attack it or capture it. Only retaliate if _it_ attacks _first_. If it makes any attempt to escape, call me for backup at once. I will be there immediately." I replied.

"Yes ma'am!" Tara replied, looking at me.

"Very well, don't worry. I'll be like a mother to these poor dears." I said, petting a plushie of an Ultra Beast I had custom-made a few nights ago.

"Soon, I'll create the _perfect, ideal_ world, the world where beauty is perfect! Not just skin deep any longer! With the help of Ultra Beasts, I will be able to create the _perfect_ world! Long LIVE the AETHER FOUNDATION!" I said, laughing maniacally.

PoV Change

Paul's PoV

Panting as Ash kept running, I struggled to keep up, looking at Ash while Lillie and Gladion stared at me as if we were Nanab Berries.

"Hey! Why are you staring at us as if we're Nanab Berries? Are we really that crazy?" Ash asked, looking at Lillie and Gladion with a light glare.

"You guys are so energetic it makes us wonder _how_ you got that much energy. Well, Ash more than you, Paul. You're much less energetic than he is, but that's because you can keep that energetic streak in check without help, unlike Ash here. Ash, you manuke! Wait for the rest of us, dammit!" Gladion exclaimed.

"Heh! Catch me if you can, Slowpokes!" Hau taunted, puling an akanbe, earning the red tick mark from Gladion.

"Why you little...!" Gladion shouted.

"Gladion-niisan, that's enough! Please stop! You're starting to scare Nebby!" Lillie exclaimed.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry Nebby. I didn't mean to scare you. Hau, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?" Gladion asked.

"Sure, Gladion, I was just screwing around anyways. It really wasn't that big of a deal to start with." Hau replied.

Suddenly, a woman-like shape appeared flying through the sky, followed by a gunship that looked to be flying, a living wire cable, and finally a big beast that looked like a behemoth. I gasped in awe of what they were when I suddenly saw a white car chasing after them. In front of the car directly, there was a jellyfish like beast.

"Miss Lusamine, ma'am, Codenames Beauty, Blaster, Lightning and Gluttony have started chasing us as well to protect Codename: Nihilego. Ma'am, do we continue our chase or wait for you to come back us up?" A woman asked from inside the car.

"Agent Sakura, stand down while I come back you up. ETA in 5 minutes." A blonde woman's voice came from the car's speakers.

"Roger that, ma'am, be careful of Team Skull, they seem to be hiding out in this area." A woman's voice said from the headset.

"Of course, Agent Hibiscus. I already can see the Team Skull motorcycles." The woman known as Lusamine said.

I gasped knowing I'd heard of both organizations before after I'd moved to Alola with Ash. Yamato and Taichi were both back at the mansion so we were left to attend to our own matters while Matt's band and Taichi both toured the Alola region and Serena went with them. Takuya and Kouji, Joe and Izzy, Sora and Mimi, Hikari and Jeri, Yolei and Rika, Takeru and Cody, Takato and Henry, and Daisuke and Ken were all hanging out at the mansion while Ash and I travelled Alola. Ohana City had gotten destroyed by a tsunami and Mahalo City had been renamed to Hau'oli City, which was where we live, and Ohana City was rebuilt as Heahea City.

"Everyone, watch out!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Pew, pew!" Cosmog cried from inside Lillie's bag.

"She's right! Minna-san! Watch out!" I cried.

 _Uh oh! Looks like our heroes might be in trouble! What will happen next?! The answer to come as the journey continues in Chapter 2!_


End file.
